


Rainbows and Bubbles

by RawrLeaf



Series: Night Never Tells [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MayorSnowQueen, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrLeaf/pseuds/RawrLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go awry when Regina and Snow go in search of the Evil Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> Have fluffy stuff.

The Evil Queen stormed through her castle swishing her hand every so often to move the servants under her employ. She had a singular goal of getting to her mirror before the sun fell for the night. Deciding she had stomped enough, she poofed mid-stride to her chambers to run face first into Snow White. Not her Snow, though.

“Bad day, dear?” The Queen looked to the window for the source of the softly spoken question. Seeing kind eyes she carefully let go of Snow, making sure she didn’t topple over in the process. 

“Why are you here?” Demanding as always in both tone and body language. The Queen felt Snow brush her knuckles against her neck, tone softening as she asked, “Did something happen back home?”

Regina shook her head before lighting a fireball to toss into the hearth across the room. “I was suddenly struck with irrational anger for sitting in my office doing budgets.” Lighting the candles next to the bed with another wave of her hand, Regina slid off the window ledge and over to her counterpart. “Dare I ask who pissed you off this time?”

The Queen felt Snow soundlessly chuckle through the hand still brushing her neck. Stepping backward to see them both the Queen shifted her gaze to her mirror where the image of a child being tended by a nurse popped into view. “He was being beaten by one of my servants. He is far too young to have been handled that way.” Soft arms wrapped around her, a body pressing into her right side. “I have dealt with the servant.”

“I believe you were headed for us, no?” Regina was not usually this soft with the Queen but neither was the Queen accepting of her affections. For the three women in this room, this was new. This was terrifying. “We came to you before the kingdom burned to ash.”

The Queen looked at Regina warily. Unsure of why she was being held by her instead of Snow. Moments of weakness were absurd but Regina was grounding her in ways Snow had not been able to without being striped bare, crying out from pain or pleasure she would never quite know. “What were your intentions once you found me? Tie me to my own bed?” Even her tone held little of the rage she came into this room being consumed by. Why were they here?

“We came to you hoping to soothe you.” Snow was trying to gauge the situation from the bed. None of them seemed to understand what was happening in these chambers. “Though, I’m not sure if it was so you could play with me or so we could all sit in front of the fire drinking tea.” Regina chuckled at Snow’s face, caught somewhere between confusion and a child being told to take out the trash. 

The Queen finally moved, sliding an arm around Regina’s waist, hand landing on her hip. “My, we are being rather domestic tonight.” She tilted her head to brush a kiss across Regina’s temple. “I suppose playing with you here might be difficult. You are not anywhere near ready for a whip.” The idea had merit, of course, but the Queen knew Regina was right two weeks ago. Snow was not ready for pain longer than a pinch unless she was at her peak. Squeezing Regina’s hip softly, the Queen moved back to her chamber door. A maid was always waiting and, although usually irksome, was a pleasant thought this night. 

Deciding to take up the other women on their offer, the Queen looked at Regina with questioning eyes. Hiding the smirk that wanted to break free as she saw Snow squirm from the corner of her eye. An echoing, “Ah!" suddenly bounced across the room followed by a high pitched, "You are both dead!” 

Laughter filled the room as Regina and the Queen looked at each other. “Should we tell her who was at fault?” The Queen twisted to the door, holding her reply back as Regina poofed into the bathing chamber. 

“Your tea, your majesty.” The Queen glared at her maid while the tray was set on the table and she backed out of the room. Waving her hands to ward the door, the Queen magically stripped while walking into the other room. Cackling when she arrived, the Queen stood for a moment trying to decide which color of hair on Snow’s head was less hideous than the others. “Why do you have a rainbow on your head?” 

“It is her fault!” Snow flicked water at Regina across the tub before huffing and slipping beneath the bubbles in a vain attempt to make the color go away. Feeling someone tug her shoulder, Snow acquiesced to the command and came back up, moving forward so the Queen could sit behind her. “You couldn’t have at least made it neon?!”

“Neon?” Without being able to finish her thought, Snow’s hair was suddenly more intense than it had been seconds ago. “What were the other colors then?” Running her hand through Snow’s hair, trying to keep her from launching across the tub at Regina, the Queen decided she rather liked the vivid red behind Snow’s ears. Snow stopped struggling as soon as Regina started laughing silently, the water rolling against Snow’s chest. 

Squinting her eyes at her lover Snow hissed, “What did you do?”

Instead of answering the threat, Regina waved toward the mirror across the room, ready to poof back into the bedroom and through the portal mirror if necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little turmoil. A little fluff.

Snow glared at the woman across the tub before closing her eyes. A desire to look battling with a desire to not rip her lover limb from limb in a bathtub. The sudden shaking of the body holding hers caused her eyes to snap open as Snow tried to move away from the Queen. Failing to notice Regina’s purple smoke, Snow flipped around to a second puff of purple smoke, cackling filling the bed chamber beyond the door. Instead of screaming in frustration, Snow finally caught her appearance in the mirror. Lifting her left hand to her head, her eyes filled with rage.

“Why is she not screaming?” The Queen whispered in a mixture of shock and frustration. 

Tossing an apple between her hands, Regina contemplated the silence. “Why the pink?” She personally preferred the softer teal, but Snow’s hair currently being cherry red with pastel pink tips was interesting. 

“It matched the blush of her body in pleasure.” The Queen shrugged one shoulder, eyeing the door warily. “The red…” she gestured towards the apple in Regina’s hands. 

Chuckling softly, Regina tossed the apple to the woman across the room. “If she doesn’t start screaming, or comes out of there with a sword in each hand, we might make it out alive.” 

“Swords? Where would she…” The slamming of the bathing chamber door cut the Queen’s line of thought off before it really started.

“ _That_ sword is at home!” Regina looked at Snow, naked and dripping, as she stormed at her eyes blazing.

Settling in to watch the fight, the Queen perched upon her dressing table. This she hadn’t seen yet.

“Well, if you had grabbed it like I told you to!” Regina wasn’t afraid of Snow but that hair was starting to hurt her eyes. Maybe if she magically cut it…

Feeling magic surround her again, Snow narrowed her eyes at Regina. “You are sleeping on the couch!”

Regina narrowed her own eyes for a moment before she was struck dumb. Lifting her eyes to the woman sitting on the table, Regina tilted her head slightly.

“Don’t look so confused.” The Queen was unnerved by Regina’s gaze. She started this after all. _Why is she suddenly looking at me like she doesn’t know who I am?_

“Who did it and what did you do?!” Snow had lost much of her patience with this game. That red was obnoxious though she didn’t mind the pink. Fearing what she would find, Snow looked for a mirror, letting out an unholy shriek at the now plum purple mohawk on her head. 

Deciding it would serve to calm them all a little bit, Regina waved her hand, clothing Snow in purple flannel pants and a light blue henley. “I think it looks good. You can lay it sideways and the only thing people will notice is the color.” She wasn’t sure how they got here. Snow was starting to become irrationally angry for having magically changing hair color. 

The Queen slid off her table to reach for Snow, clothing herself and Regina in silk slips in the process. Tugging Snow close and massaging her neck, the Queen relaxed slightly as Snow melted against her. “What happened, princess?”

“I don’t like being here.” Snow whispered low enough for the Queen but not Regina to hear. “I… guess I’m not as comfortable being back here as I thought I would be.” _Why is this so hard?_

Regina heard the last part and instantly felt guilty. She hadn’t even asked Snow if she was okay coming back here before she opened the portal. Walking over, Regina wrapped one arm around Snow, the other coming to rest behind the Queen’s neck. “I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t think.”

Snow let the tears fall silently, shaking every few breaths. Unsure as to the cause of her turmoil, she let herself be held by both women without complaint. 

“Perhaps the two of you should stay for the night.” The Queen spoke softly, hoping to keep Snow calm. Knowing it wouldn’t necessarily help Snow settle but not wanting to send Regina home with Snow in this state alone. Seeing Regina’s subtle nod of agreement, the Queen flicked her hand making hot stew appear on the table in front of the fire. “Come eat, Snow.” Squeezing the body in her arms softly, the Queen carefully let go of both women, slipping around them to add a chair in front of the fire. 

Wiping the tears away gently, Regina pulled Snow over to the fire and dinner. “Are you warm enough?” Snow always did manage to be freezing even in the summer.

“No, but you know me.” Snow sat in the chair closest to the flames. Eyeing the Queen she reached for a bowl of stew and a small piece of bread. _Please let this be rabbit._ “Where did this come from?” _What is the green thing?_

Looking at Regina, the Queen narrowed her eyes. _How did Snow not know what rabbit stew looked like?_ “Rabbits. The lower mountain behind the pastures.” 

“You keep rabbits?” Regina was baffled by her counterpart. Deciding to eat her stew, but skipping the bread, she wiggled her fingers to restore Snow’s hair color. Snow didn’t flinch this time. Regina felt the Queen relax next to her and watched her finally start eating her own stew.

“The children in the castle needed a chore they could accomplish without being in the way.” Hoping her voice didn’t crack again she continued a little louder, “It was the only thing I could think of that served my needs.” She hated the way some of the children were treated by the adults in her castle. Not able to eat anymore with the current conversation, the Queen waved her hand wrapping Snow in a fur. “Do you always shake like that?”

Regina silently chuckled at Snow’s indignant look, “She does. Horrid habit she picked up from the children at school,” sticking her tongue out at Snow only to squeak as she dodged the bread being thrown at her head.

“Okay, children, enough throwing food!” The Queen barely held her smirk, watching her companions stare at her slack jawed. _Maybe that was a little much? No, they were in her castle after all._ Unfurling her fist, another fireball was tossed into the hearth. “Shall we retire?” _Do these two never sleep?_

“It isn’t even midni…,” Snow’s protest died as she toppled out of her chair. “Seriously?!” She huffed at the cackle that filled the room. “Why can’t I get out of this fur?!” The surprised squeak that followed was almost lost in the mountain of furs Snow found herself under on the bed. 

“Is that better, princess?” Regina’s gleeful tone silencing Snow once again. “Scoot over!” _Why did Snow have to take up all of the bed?_

“We could just tie her to the chair for the night.” Eyeing the furniture in question, the Queen gave serious consideration to the thought. 

“Don’t you dare!” Snow knew she wasn’t good at the indignant tone but _damn it!_

Regina chuckled and shoved Snow’s shoulder tossing over her shoulder, “If you sleep on the other side we might be able to keep her locked to the middle of the bed for once.” Shoving harder, Regina tried moving Snow over to the middle, “This is _my_ side!” 

Before Snow had a chance to try and take over the other side, the Queen quickly slid into bed, “come here.” Seeing Snow hesitate she smirked at Regina, tugging Snow’s elbow while Regina pushed her shoulder. Ignoring Snow’s huff of protest, she wrapped an arm around Snow’s waist, sliding the other under the pillows. Feeling Regina’s hand come to rest behind her shoulder, the Queen realized it was far too hot and promptly banished all but two of the furs from the bed. 

Regina popped her eyes open, “You will regret that in a couple of hours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Middle of the night mischief...and freezing women.

Regina woke before the sun came up. Quickly realizing it was due to her feeling like an otter pop, she twisted away from Snow in search of her other companion. Seeing her by the fire, Regina got out of bed, “I told you that you would regret doing that.” The smile in her voice wasn’t missed by the other woman wrapped in what appeared to be two blankets and a fur. 

“How do you sleep with _that_?!” She was shivering constantly and had been for the better part of the last hour. As a queen, and a possessor of magic, she should have no reason to be freezing in her own bed chamber. Scowling at the soft chuckle from her counterpart, the Queen wrapped her blankets tighter around herself.

“Truthfully? I don’t often.” As soon as the words left her mouth she realized what she had said. “She is always freezing at night. I tried to fix it with magic one night but then she spent the next day sweating constantly.” Regina had _zero_ desire to repeat that bout of dehydration.

“So at night she shivers and you do what?” _Did Regina really not sleep with Snow?_

“I add more blankets to the bed, turn up the heat in the house, and go eat ice cream at two in the morning.” The Queen didn’t need to know about the number of hours she logged playing the Sims.

“She doesn’t notice?” Although, Snow hadn’t noticed when she had left the bed but she had assumed it was because Regina was still there.

“She does sometimes. Her...past occasionally haunts her dreams. If she wakes as a result she will come searching.” Snow knew Regina never slept much anyway. Her wife being a natural iceberg at night had very little to do with it in the end. 

“You don’t sleep.” Eyeing the other woman the Queen twisted her hand in a half wave so Regina was wrapped in a blanket too. 

“Do you?” They were slightly different, but Regina would never forget the lack of sleep she’d had before casting her curse.

Instead of answering, the Queen gazed at the fire. _Is there ever a balance?_

“How often do you terrify the kitchen workers in the middle of the night?” Suddenly connecting where they were with her past flights of fancy, Regina’s eyes glowed with mischief. 

Tilting her head, the Queen squinted her eyes and snapped her fingers. Looking across the room she watched the kitchen staff scream and scramble at Regina’s sudden presence in the kitchen through her mirror. Watching Regina take on her former persona was fascinating. As soon as a tray of tea and scones was in Regina’s hands, the Queen snapped her fingers again bringing her counterpart back to her rooms.

“You know, it is far warmer down there than up here.” She wasn’t terribly upset but she wasn’t sure she enjoyed being back in a castle after experiencing central heating. A soft grunt from her companion caught her attention.

“Maybe we should send Snow to the kitchen,” the Queen whispered, “they can fret over her and she might stop shivering.”

Contemplating the thought, Regina decided to not terrorize Snow any more this trip and made herself tea, sitting back with a scone. 

Neither woman paid any attention to the neglected woman in the bed as Snow woke. Slightly panicked, she sat up clutching the mountain of furs and blankets to her neck. Squinting her eyes at the two women sitting by the fire, Snow’s attention was diverted to the mirror before she could speak. _Is that the kitchen?_ Watching the people appearing to be working in an utter panic, Snow wondered which of the two drinking tea was responsible. “Again?” Snow was tired and chilly and lonely.

“Well if someone wasn’t an ice cube we wouldn’t be awake and bored.” The Queen’s voice had pitched a little deeper and was far more menacing than she was actually feeling. Messing with Snow was fun though.

Snow flinched then scowled as Regina’s giggle reached her ears, “That doesn’t answer the question!”

“We were bored. And freezing.” Regina looked over her shoulder, “and someone wanted tea.”

“Tea? In the middle of the night?!” _Regina was an ice cream person at this hour…_

“Some of us do not have such luxuries as ice cream, princess.” The Queen was amused but tired. She was finally beginning to feel warmth in her bones again.

“So, the two of you decided to terrorize the kitchen workers and leave me alone in bed.” Snow’s statement had zero impact on her companions. 

“The two of you should go home before breakfast.” The Queen didn’t need her servants finding them here. Two of her would surely be cause for an uprising.

“I was hoping to get Snow home before sunrise.” Regina looked at the Queen, “We can go now if you would prefer.” She understood the consequences to the castle finding out there are two of them. Snow wouldn’t though…

“Now?!” _Surely they are joking!_

“It’s the middle of the night and we are all awake. Why not now?” Regina loved Snow dearly but there were still days when she wondered how the hell she managed to rule a kingdom.

“Portal travel does not rely on there being sunlight, princess.” The Queen was just as cranky as Regina about Snow’s apparent lack of understanding about the castle finding them here. She flinched with the sharp, and rather loud, “Fine!” from the bed. She twisted to see Snow standing at the mirror, eyes blazing. Feeling a touch on her arm, the Queen turned her gaze to Regina.

Waving her free hand, Regina opened the portal and watched Snow disappear. “She will be okay,” Regina’s gentle tone calming the Queen, “she isn’t mad because she was sent home. She is mad because she thinks she failed tonight.” Rising from her chair, Regina brushed a soft kiss to the other woman’s temple. “Be careful in the morning. Those clouds look like trouble from the south.” Tapping the Queen’s nose, Regina quickly scurried through the mirror before the fireball connected with her ass, cackling at both the Queen and Snow, who was currently sprawled out on the floor talking to the carpet, fast asleep.


End file.
